Life after last sacrifice
by Save yourself13
Summary: After a year of dating how will rose react to what comes next? And how will Dimitri keep his guardian face on with his rosa is dragging him into weird situations like usual? Please read I hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1 she stole my keys!

**Rpov**

There he was my Russian god, being extremely and utterly perfect. We had been officially together a year today and I had woken up to breakfast in bed and an amazing rose bracelet. I would have normally complained about the whole rose thing, but... It's was just so pretty. Not that I would really be able to wear things like that with my job description. That man was perfect sitting at the table, ignoring other guardians glances at him, completely focused on his westerns like he always did when he was on break, but what made my day was that the happy glow in his eyes hadn't left even when he had his guardian face on, he was to happy, and now it was my turn to give him his present.

I walked In ignoring the guardians looking at me discreetly, and sat next to Dimitri "hay comrade" he marked his page and put it down looking at my face almost like he was reading it, and apparently my smile gave every thing away because he closed his eyes, inhaled a long breath, shook his head once than started rubbing his temples "what?" I said as if I didn't have a clue what he was thinking "what did you do?" but before I could correct him, without opening his eyes he continued " or more likely what are you dragging me into rose?" I really loved and hated how he could do that, I mean I don't get into trouble that much "umm" was all I could say but I was smiling "rosa" he said in a long warning voice, he opened his eyes slowly and moved his hands so that he was tapping the table "its not algal" I started to count down the things that he was probably thinking on my fingers "we won't get into trouble" another finger went down "and we won't die" I said trying to reassure him, "and if you love me you will come with me" he let out a long sigh and stood up looking me dead in the eye "where are we going?" this caused me to smile even bigger, then he did that weird eye brow thing I still couldn't do, as I dragged him out to the parking lot.

**Dpov**

She was dragging me to the car park, why? What were we doing? what was this woman going to get me into now? "now give me your keys" she said holding out her hand, I stepped back putting my hand over my duster pocket "no way!" She looked at me and smiled "I just wanted to see your reaction" then she dangled the keys in her hand, she stole my keys!, oh god "Ro-" before i could finish she butted in, she pulled her other hand out of herjacket pocket, it looked like a bit of material "do you love me" she batted her lashes " yeeesss" I said reluctantly, afraid of what was next. "well I love you to, and because I love you were going somewhere special" yet again before I could speak she said "and I'm driving but I need you to do some thing" she held up a scarf it was black and pretty long, "oh no" I breathed, she was going to blind hold me "oh yes" she said looking ready to argue on this, but so was I "I thought you said we wouldn't die today" she rolled her eyes. "I don't drive that bad" I scoffed "we almost crashed last time!" She folded her arms "yes, key word almost. And that was ages ago" I pinched the bridge of my nose. I would probably lose the argument. I knew that. "do you trust me" she looked dead serious so I answered strait away "with my life rosa" she smiled again "then man up comrade" I tried to thing of reasons to get her to stop but I did trust her and nothing was going to stop her. Nothing ever did, one of the many things I loved about her. she walked over and reached up to tie on the blind fold , it was funny watching her try to do it until she punch my arm "shorty" I mumbled under my breath as I picked her up "uh hum what was that" she asked when she was finished, I was completely blind "nothing" I said as she gave me a peck on the lips "that's what I thought" she lead me to the car and put me in. I took a breath and prayed to god.

**Rpov**

Why was he so damn cute when he was worried "I hate being blind" he said and I couldn't help it, I laughed "Rosa come over here" I was confused but I would never say no to getting closer to Dimitri. He cupped my face pulling me to him as we kissed each other passionately. It was sweet. When we pulled away I said "what was that for?" I saw his lips twitch "one last good bye kiss" he smiled, and I punched him again, he rubbed his arm still smiling "I love you to Rosa" I shook my head and started to drive. that man.


	2. Chapter 2 the book store

**Dpov**

When we came to a stop i let out a sigh of relief Causing me to feel my girlfriends eyes burning through my skull, she opened my door and I tumbled out putting my hands and knees on the ground "о, Боже Я скучал по тебе, Я скучал по тебе( oh thank god, I missed you)" I looked at the ground through the darkness as I felt rose shove me, but as I rolled I caught her dragging her down to. She landed on top of me and somehow we were kissing, that happened a lot these days. We were smiling and kissing on the ground... Probably in front of people ...and I was blind folded. That would have bothered me if it weren't for the fact it was our Anniversary. I couldn't really be Deseret about how happy I was on a normal day so on an anniversary... No chance. we stopped for a breath when I said "where are we?" I was still curious, not rose Hathaway curious but curious all the same. "Come on" she pulled me up than started guiding me somewhere.

**Rpov**

I dragged Dimitri until we reached the door of the old shop, I opened the door telling him to come in. "Rosa I hope you know I will get you for this" he pointed to the scarf around is eyes but all I could do was giggle to my self. he finally came in with some help from me, when I turned to see Kate smiling, she was the women I had talked to about Dimitri's westerns. she nodded to me and left to give me privacy with my Russian god "you love me" I said with a smile, then he put it on, that cheeky smile he had "I love you" he said in agreement then I took off his blind fold, he looked around confused for a minute until he saw the westerns around us and his mouth dropped. it was priceless " ho- ...whe-" he looked at me completely confused, I reached my arm around his neck and he instantly put is hands on my hips. I got on my tip toes and lifted my lips to his ear "guardian secrets comrade" he let out a small laugh into my hair that made me want to melt.

**Dpov**

"Ho-...whe-" I was at a loss for words, she brought us to a book shop with some of my favourite books inside. when had she researched which store to go to?, how did she do it without me knowing?. and that's were my thoughts stopped, my Rosas arms were around me. She lifted her beautiful lips up to my ear, they brushed my skin as she spoke making me tremble a bit inside,"guardian secrets comrade" she whispered which of course made me laugh. When we pulled apart I thanked her and went book hunting.

**Rpov**

He was so cute in there, like a child in a candy store. I was so happy he liked his present. I went to the front counter were the young girl Kate was standing. "hI you must be miss Hathaway" Kate was behind the counter smiling "yes, but you can call me rose" I shook her hand "is it a special occasion?" She asked while stacking books "yes actually, it's our anniversary today" wow a whole year now, it feels like we have known each other forever yet the time was speeding "you look perfect together" she said "I'm so happy you called, not to many book lovers left" "well" I replied "if you don't be careful you won't have any westerns, knowing him we will need a new shelf" we both laughed and when I looked back Dimitri was staring at me as if he knew I was talking about him. I shook my head as I walked over to him "see anything you like comrade", he smiled as he studied my body, I just rolled my eyes. He smiled and showed me some books, he still couldnt convince me to read on though. When he was done looking at the books we walked up to pay, he was smiling as he turned to walk out "comrade your forgetting something" he looked confused as he walked back towards me "your present" " I thought this was my present" he gestured the room, I passed him the book, he opened it and smiled as he read it "rosa it's beautiful" god I loved that accent. the way it filled me with light and the way it thickened when he spoke loving words to me "I'm glad" I smiled at Kate as did Dimitri and we left.


	3. Chapter 3 the book store part 2

**Dpov**

I was looking through the shelves as I heard my rosa laugh, I turned to look at her but almost instantly she caught me staring and walked over. How could she be so beautiful?. "see anything you like comrade", I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her beautiful curves, her gorgeous dark hair and her amazingly deep eyes. She just rolled her eyes. I tried to show her some books. I could tell she was listening and even considering but no. Rose-Marie Hathaway did not and would not read. When I was done looking at the books we went to pay, I thanked the women for her time and started to leave when rose piped up "comrade your forgetting something" i was confused but began to walk back towards rose "your present" " I thought this was my present" i gestured the room then she passed me the book, it was my favourite, I had a battered old one at home, the thought that she remembered I liked it warmed me, then I opened it and everything changed. it was the best thing she could have done, she wrote on the front page

_To my handsome comrade,_

_We have been together for what feels like a life time even though it has only been one year, even when we were just training you made my life complete. i love you so much Dimitri and I know that even though it already feels like a life time, we will spend the rest of our forever together_

_Fighting _

_Protecting _

_But most of all loving each other _

_Love forever and always your rosa_

"rosa it's beautiful" it was amazing! And beautiful and perfect ... just like her "I'm glad" she said her eyes sparkling with joy. We then smiled at the young girl at the Counter and we left.

**Rpov**

We were walking to the car, not talking just enjoying each others company. It was never awkward. god I loved him So so much. when we got to the car I turned to give him the keys but they ended up on the ground when he shoved me into the back seat, I couldn't help but giggle in between kisses. I would say they got deeper but that's not possible, they just got more violent like we were drowning and the only air we had was each other. Eventually we had to separated to breath but still clung to each other for life whispering and kissing the bare skin between us. good thing the windows were blacked out a bit. We were covered only by dimitri's duster as we layed there.


	4. Chapter 4 the unexpected

**Dpov**

We layed there for what seemed to be forever until my alarm went off meaning we had to go back. I smiled at my beautiful rosa then we got up to get dressed ( the best you could in a car anyway). we were just about dressed when rose was about to pass me my jeans. That's when she found it, the box. She took it out of the pocket and held it in her hand. all I could do was look down. "Dimitri?" I couldn't breath " I was going to ask you this weekend" I didn't move my eyes from the ground, I didn't want to see her reaction, god, why was I such a coward "really, comrade?" I slowly lifted my head and saw tears, I would have worried if she wasn't smiling "of corse I was Rosa... You know how much I-" I was cut off by rose screaming and tacking me. as I fell back I hit my head on the door but I was to happy to care. She said yes, so much for the whole waiting until she was twenty thing. "I love you" she said as I wiped the tears away " I love you to but your not rose, my rosa would have at least looked at the ring by now" I said laughing under my breath all I could do was be quiet and I didn't know why. "have a little faith comrade I'm getting there" she rolled over so she had her head on my chest and then she opened the box.

**Rpov**

Dimitri had his head down like I had seen his biggest secret. I held the little thing in my hands. It was just plain shocked when he told me he was going to do it this weekend but god I loved him more than my own life. "really, comrade?" he looked at me then his lovely face brightened. apparently I had started to cry I hadn't even noticed. I was... Just... Wow! He was going to propose this weekend. "of corse I was Rosa... You know how much I-" I cut him off by screaming with joy and tacking him. he hit his head on the door but didn't seem to care. "I love you" i said as He wiped the tears away with his callused fingers "I love you to but your not rose, my rosa would have at least looked at the ring by now" He said laughing under his breath, all I could do was be quiet and I didn't know why "have a little faith comrade I'm getting there" i rolled over so I was laying on top of him, that way we could both see, then I slowly opened the box.

"Oh my god"... "Dimitri!" Was what came out, it was beautiful. it was a band that looked like it was covered in vines made of gold and it had tiny diamonds and leaves everywhere like little flowers. it was amazing, when had he got it? "do you like it?" Dimitri had to ask? He was always so amazing "baby, I have no words" I couldn't stop smiling. I flipped on top of him looking into his deep brown eyes, my fingers instantly to his hair "I love you, I love you so much, it's like god screwed up" I kept shaking my head slowly and smiling. "what do you mean rosa?" He looked completely baffled "he gave someone like me, you... My beautiful comrade" he smiled a bit "seriously your the only one who doesn't laugh when I pore my heart out like a girl on a chic flic" I said jokingly "because it's not funny rosa, everything about you is beautiful... your words, your mind, your eyes, your hair" he paused for a moment looking at my hair then continued, he had always loved my hair for some reason. "your body, your touch" I butted in "yes" he stopped to look at me, I passed him the box and gave him my hand "you have to read it first" now I was confused. He took the ring out of the box and passed it to me. I turned it in between my fingers for a second until I fond it. He had wrote something on the inside _"but I was meant for you my rosa"_ I covered my mouth to stop from sobbing with happiness "I love you my rosa" he smiled, then I smiled back. I hoped this moment would never end. "never, ever stop saying that comrade" his reply Made my breath catch "I will tell you every minute of every day" he slid the ring on and we kissed.


	5. Chapter 5 love you lis

**Dpov**

"Oh my god"... "Dimitri!" She looked happy, really happy, which sent a warm burst through my body. "do you like it?" I could tell she did but I needed to hear her say it "baby, I have no words" I couldn't help it I started touch her hair, It was like a drug that hair, so addictive. "I love you, I love you so much, it's like god screwed up" She kept shaking her head slowly and smiling. why did god mess up? What was she talking about? "what do you mean rosa?" I looked at her completely baffled " he gave someone like me, you... My beautiful comrade" the words almost made my heart stop "seriously your the only one who doesn't laugh when I pore my heart out like a girl on a chic flic" She said jokingly "because it's not funny rosa, everything about you is beautiful" I paused taking her in, making sure the image of today never went away "your words, your mind, your eyes, your hair"... "your body, your touch" Rose butted in "yes" I stopped, yes what? Then she passed me the box and gave me her hand, making me shake a bit. Then I remembered she hadn't read the ring yet "you have to read it first" now She was confused, i got the ring out and passed it to her, she found it almost instantly, her face lit up and She covered her mouth "I love you my rosa" i smiled at the fact She was still on top of me. She was Straddling me, then She smiled back probably thinking the same thing. "never, ever stop saying that comrade" she said smiling from ear to ear "I will tell you every minute of every day" I said as I slid the ring on and we kissed.

**Rpov**

About 30 minutes later my phone buzzed and we both realised what we had forgoten, we pulled away from each other swore. I would have normally freaked out about being late for work but... I didn't regret what happened. "rosa pick up the phone" I snapped back to reality and answered. It was lissa "are you ok? Were are you? Why aren't you back? Your late!" "wow wow Lissa slow down, I'm ok, sorry I'm late it's just" she butted in "your out of breath ... were you attacked, where are you?" "lis I'm fine, we just forgot. I'm so sorry. We will be back ASAP ok" "you didn't?" I sighed still a little pissed she interrupted me. It was only a little. " I did but that's not the point, can you cover for us we... Please" ok so I stuffed up, still I mean come on the guy next to me was pretty distracting. "what's going on?" she really wanted to know "I will tell you later ok but can you please do this for me?" She didn't hesitate, we were practically sisters "ok I will get replacements and I will say you ran in to Strigoi. Get back when your done and enjoy your anniversary. just make sure you get your but to me when you get back and explain,when ever that is. but if you don't have a good explanation I will kick your ass, you really got me worried" good I loved her, my best friend/ sister/ charge/ queen that all had pirks to. "love you lis" "love you to rose... Just stay out of truble ok?" I smiled a little "it seems to follow me, no avoiding it lis" she laughed before we both hung up.

**Dpov**

Rosa's phone started to ring and that's when we realised we forgot work, we both swore the just looked at each other. I blanked, why was that women so distracting. I took a breath and said " rosa pick up the phone". She sat talking to lissa smiling a little, that made me calm down a bit. That was the first time I had ever been late for... Well anything, I was starting to think christian was wright, she was a bad influence on me. "I did but that's not the point, can you cover for us we... Please" what was she up to? "love you lis" her grin widened "it seems to follow me, no avoiding it lis" she put her phone down and turned to me."we got the day off comrade" I smiled knowing I looked like a kid who got away with stealing something "and what exactly do you wand to do?" I said causing the smile to appear on her face to as she tackled me Back on to the seat.

She started tracing kisses along my jaw, then my throat, then my chest causing me to moan. I eventually go impatient so I flipped her so that I was hovering over her kissing and biting her neck as she wrapped herself against me. We sat up and i started to unbutton her shirt for the second time that day as my rosa ripped my tee over my head. she started kissing my chest going down towards my stomach, I reached up her shirt and unbuckled her bra causing the kiss to deepen. Ok she was defiantly a bad influence.


	6. Chapter 6 explaining

**Rpov**

"we got the day off comrade" He was smiling, what was he thinking? "and what exactly do you wand to do?" He said in his husky Russian voice that always without fail makes me want him, so I tackled him. He started kissing me slowly as I moved my kisses down from from his lips to his jaw, down his throat and towards his chest, i heard him moan as he flipped me so I was on my back. he started kissing and biting my neck making me want more, I clung to him as we kissed like I couldn't get close enough. we sat up. he began to unbutton my shirt but he was being so slow, so I ripped his shirt over his head and started kissing down his chest again absorbing the sweet taste of his muscles under my lips, his hands up my shirt unbuckling my bra, I lifted my head and we started kissing again but this time it was more desperate, close coming off left right and centre."I love you" he breathed in to my hair as we were still trying to catch our breath "I love you more" I whispered in to his chest kissing it again "I love you most" it always made me feel warm when we whispered together like this, like there's nothing else important.

**Dpov**

We laid there together for what seemed like hours until we both agreed it was time to go back to court which was difficult because we kept stoping to kiss. When we got back to court the guards told rose to go and see queen Vasilisa Dragomir straight away, apparently lissa had gotten a bit worried. "Dimitri you have to come to" rose said folding her arms and trying to hide a smile to be serious "you can't expect me to be serious when your trying to hide a smile yourself" i said smiling uncontrollably "don't start with me comrade your coming even if I have to tie you up and drag you" she said with laughter in her voice then I moved closer to her ear making sure only she could hear "you can try but I assure you, I will be the one doing the tying" this made her laugh as she gave me a quick kiss and then dragged me off to the royal thrown room.


	7. Chapter 7 Lissa's reaction

When we walked in, there were guardians around the room but I didn't care, I didn't pull away from my rosa, I loved her to much to care. Lissa shot up out off her thrown jogging to rose and me looking worried which put the guardians on high alert. "why weren't you here... Other than the obvious" she looked at me and I happily put my head down to hide my flushed cheeks, "we..." rosa chuckled Under her breath and put her head down to. "Neither of you have ever not been at work what's going on?" rose and I put our heads up and looked at each other smiling so much it hurt "what isn't going on" rose said happily, that made lissa look at me, I was still smiling like a giddy fool "guards can you leave for a moment, I will just be here" they reluctantly nodded and left the room. "you look happy Dimitri" she gave me a curious look "happy doesn't begin describe what I'm feeling" I wrapped my arm around my beautiful bride to be.

Rpov

"happy doesn't begin describe what I'm feeling" He wrapped his arm around me, why was he so perfect "tell me already!" Lissa was shouting now so I took a deep breath and put out my hand "oh. My. God!" She screamed "when, how, oh my god you guys!" She wrapped us both in a hug as me and Dimitri looked at each other completely amused "tomorrow you both have the day off got it" no way! she is so cool! "lissa we couldn't" Dimitri the stick in the mud I loved was back "oh you can and will, no if buts and no work understand" Dimitri just shook his head in amusement "good now go home I will see you tomorrow for lunch ok" that's why, she wanted to talk but couldn't wait until I was off duty, sticky beak "ok see you then" we both hugged lissa goodbye and went home where we had a lovely dinner (cooked by my comrade of corse) that mostly consisted of laughing and joking, I had the best night ever.


	8. Chapter 8 telling her everything

The next morning when I woke up the first thing I did was look at my hand to see my beautiful ring sitting on my finger. I still couldn't believe it. I sighed happily and then to the amazing man who put the ring there, Dimitri was fast asleep. Like a beautiful master piece. I stayed still for a while until curiosity over come me and I had to touch his hair again, a smile appeared on his face but he didn't move "morning Rosa" I smiled "morning comrade" he was so perfect it almost killed me sometimes "your beautiful, do you know that, like and angel" he opened his eyes his face growing into joke worry. he shot up taking me with him, I squealed like a little school girl as he started spinning and jerking me around. He stopped and started yelling "my rosa's blind, or insane or both we need medical attention in here!" I couldn't stop laughing. he eventually stopped and looked at me "your more beautiful than any angel rosa, you make the heavens them selves weep with jealousy" i felt light headed hearing those words, if he wasn't holding me I would have turned to jelly "I love you Dimitri" i smiled trying to hide the tears in my eyes "I love you more mrs belikov" I giggled and kissed him for hours that morning us both acting like love sick fools.

* * *

I had to go to Lissa's for lunch, no matter how much I wanted to just hang out with Dimitri. I promised her and I had to go, there was going to be screaming, tears, awwwweing and story telling. Sounded like a party to me. I said goodbye to Dimitri who was going to read his new western while I was gone. And I was out the door.

* * *

When I got there lissa tackled me with a hug "tell me everything!" I laughed at her impatiens "ok ok I will just calm down!". Luckily all her guardian were around the building except one who was on the other side of the cafe so we had privacy. We sat at a table inside and ordered some food, me ordering a plain pie and donuts for dessert while boring lissa ordered a salad and a milk shake "so" she said smiling like a little girl waiting forher lollies, "so we were... Finishing up ...Talking" I finally said, she knew i was lying "what happened after you "talked"".

I rolled my eyes at the fact she put quotation marks around talked, "Dimitri's buzzer went off for work and that's when..." I paused reminiscing about the day before. "when what tell me!" I smiled shyly "when I found the box in his pocket. he said he was going to propose this weekend" I said "and?..." she said "and he showed me the ring" a tear fell from my eye "rose what aren't you telling me?" I smiled as I wiped away the tear. "When me, Sydney and Dimitri were on the run, me and Dimitri became close" I paused, lissa was looking at me with a curious expression "we became like best friends, still trying to hide our feelings, I thought... I thought I was getting over him but in reality we were getting closer" I sucked in a breath "do you remember how I told you that I found out Dimitri still loved me?" I asked "Sonya Karp right?" She replied "Yes" I answered "when he told me it was true. I knew it was wrong...but" she butted in "he will find someone someday ok" she said soothing me "well, after he told me, we talked, he said he would not be the guy that stole another mans girl". she looked at my sympathetically "so i said" I stopped to let out a shaky laugh "I said but I was meant for him" letting another tear fall as I passed lissa my ring to read. Lissa's breath caught making me laugh a bit as she passed it back "that's...that's just... Amazing" she had longing in her eyes that made me want to tease, but all I could do was let out a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9 testing Dimitri belikov

**Dpov**

Rose came home about two hours later with and evil grin on her face, "how was-" I was cut off as my rosa sat on my lap straddling me, I wrapped my arms around her waist, "it was ok, a lot of screaming" she started to run her fingers down my chest sexily. I knew what she was up to and it wouldn't work. apparently her smile was contagious because I had it and there was no turning back. I ran my fingers over her arms making her visibly shiver as I continued the conversation "what did you talk about?" I tried to hide the longing look in my eye's. "oh you know" she started to run her hands along my collar bone and down my arms making me want to give this act up "girly stuff" she bit her lip as I traced her curves with the very tip of my finger tips "like?". I was pretty sure I was winning but rose was persistent "like, none of your business" she leaned closer to make it clear she wasn't going to tell "well" I said running my hands up her legs causing her to try and fail at hiding a sigh "when should we tell everyone?" Then she did it, damn she was good. she slipped one hand into my hair and the other was rubbing little circles around my hip beneath my shirt "as soon as p-"

I swiped everything off the table with one hand and the other picked Rosa up and flung her on top of the now clean table top and started kissing her.

**Rpov**

He didn't just do that I thought to myself as he ripped everything off the table. he started kissing me hard almost violently, I must have really made him fight for control this time. so just to get the point across I told him in between kisses "real" kiss "good" kiss "control" kiss "comrade" I tore off his shirt and flipped on top of him so I was straddling him and started kissing down his chest "you..." He paused I could tell he was enjoying my kisses "cheated" he finally breathed out the words then he flipped me pinning me to the table smiling. He was the one cheating. he then continued to undress me not letting me move "no fare" I argued but he just replied "not everything's fare rosa" fighting back evil laughter, until I distracted him kissing his collier bone seeing him visibly shake then I flipped on top of him again kissing him hard while we both laughed. he pulled away for a second "at least you didn't punch me this time" I shook my head "if you keep going I might reconsider" we both laughed in to another heated kiss but all I could think was IM ENGAGED!


	10. Chapter 10 before wedding worry's

**Dpov**

It was one week until the wedding, every thing was done dresses and suits, food and cake, family and friends finally done we even decided where to do it. we didn't like the church at court and Russia was to far away so we went with an outside wedding in the town closest to the court. Me and rose, after a long day at work, just flopped on the bed and started talking.

"Do we have everything organised" I asked making sure that we didn't need anything "ok let's see, give me your hands" I raised an eyebrow at that causing her to glare, I always loved seeing that, whenever someone did it she would look like a frustrated child but never she never said anything.

I passed her my hands carefully because with that girl she could be doing any thing. "I have my dress" she put down one of my 10 fingers "you have your suit" another one went down "our family's are coming down in two days" this kept going until there was one left "and we both love each other, so I think were good" she paused, worry crossing her face "what is it rosa?, what's wrong?" I sat up, she was thinking I knew what it looked like over the three years I had known her, when ever I saw it it meant something was wrong "what if something... What if our wedding is ruined?" What was she talking about?. "Rosa nothings going to happen" I said as I stroked her hair, her head on my lap. "why would you think something would go wrong?" I asked "because every time something good happens, something bad happens" that wasn't true I mean not everything had a bad ending "no it doesn't rosa it may seem like it, but it doesn't always happen like that" I tried to make my self sound convinced but really I wasn't "really... So when we first meet I ended up in a fight with you, when we were training I was to young and I was your student, after our first time we were attacked by Strigoi" why did she have to make sense "rosa stop that's not going to happen this time" I tried to convince her as well as myself, mentally listing other times in my head like after I told her I would get reasoned then straight after I got turned or after I was back when I didn't talk to her or even when we kissed behind a car and Adrian caught us. all bad and that was just the main ones there were others like when I had to explain mine and Rosas relationship to her parents while hunting and getting punched in the face twice by Janine and kneed in the stomach by Abe, fun times. "and how do you know comrade" I looked into her dark eyes filled with worry "guardian secrets rosa" was all I could say but it made her smile, she fell asleep on my lap while I tried to go to sleep myself.


	11. Chapter 11 getting ready

**Rpov**

I woke up in lissa and Christians house, I was on the spare bed surrounded by bits of food from the bachelorette party the night before. before I could pretend to be asleep lissa walked in, I rolled over pulling the blanket over my head as I groaned. "have you forgot or are you just being lazy?" I sat up strait away with a smile on my face. my wedding day I internally screamed. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the shower, I saw lissa shaking her head as I screamed behind me "thanks lis!". I quickly showered and put on some sweats than ran down stairs to see all of my bridesmaids: lissa my maid of honer, Jill, Mia, Victoria, Karolina, Sonya and Sydney my brides maids. ever since Sydney and Adrian got together things have been good and she had been less jumpy around Moroi and dhampires and Adrian had also forgiven me about the break up, apologising to me and Dimitri for the way he acted. we were all really close now and everything was perfect.i smiled as they all ambushed me with questions and complements.

**Dpov**

Today was the day, the day me and my rose would finally be mr and mrs but really I was just freaking out. wasn't it rose who was suppose to do this?, but I sucked up my fears and went to the gym for an hour. When I finally got home I had a shower then got ready with the boys: my best man was Eric (an old friend from Russia) and my grooms men Christian, Adrian and Eddie, we got in our tuxes and went to go help set up before the wedding. I kept getting patted on the back that morning, I felt like a kid who did something well and was being told 'good boy'. But at the same time I couldn't be more happy, everyone around me was smiling, i had all my loved ones with me, and I was going to be married to the most amazing, beautiful strong woman in the world.


	12. Chapter 12 getting ready part 2

**Rpov**

I had my hair down in long dark curls with the front pinned back away from my face, i looked amazing even if I do say so myself. I had a nice smoky eye with glitter around it and my pretty brown/red lip stick on making me look whiter even though I felt green. my stomach was in knots and I couldn't stop shaking "why am I acting like such a little bitch" I said shaking my hands rapidly to stop my nerves "your not its normal rose, now go get your ass in to your dress before I dress you myself" lissa said making me laugh "yes your majesty" I said in a sweet voice bowing to my friend. I still felt like my stomach was participating in the Olympics but I took a breath and smiled. I straitened to see her glaring at me. she slapped my arm and shoved me in the door me still laughing at her face.

I calmed down and got my dress out of the cupboard where it was hanging. it was pure white (despite the fact I wasn't a vergin, I always loved the look of white wedding dresses) it was sleeveless and was rounded at the top making my boobs look amazing. The waist was tight and the bottom puffed out the tiniest bit making my hips look bigger and the whole thing was perfect on me. I loved it. i put it on as well as my veil, my silver earrings from lissa that looked like flowers dangling on vines, my beautiful gold rose bracelet from Dimitri, a thin white ribbon that tied around my neck and my amazing shiver stilettos that would make me tall enough to actually kiss Dimitri without him having to bend.

i smiled at my reflection, it all felt like a fairytale. I never really had believed there would be a happily ever after for my story, or that a price would come and save me, or even think I was a princess. Why would I?. I always thought that was Lissa's future, not mine. But I was wrong. I May no have happily ever after but I have a happy right now, I don't have a prince on a stallion but I do have a Russian god, and right now, looking at the smiling girl looking back at me. I felt like the most beautiful, happy girl in the world. That's all I ever wanted. For me and my loved ones to be happy and together. I took another breath to stop the happy tears and i walked out to see my friend all dressed and ready to leave.


	13. Chapter 13 screw the speakers

Me and the girls got to the church and we were all waiting impatiently for the music. god I wished the music would just play. I started pacing back an forth for what seemed to be hours until Christian came out and walked over to me. "Rose... Don't kill me" I stared at him not letting my gaze falter "what's going on?" I said trying to stay calm. "the musics busted, me and the boys tried to fix it before you and Dimitri were ready but it didn't do anything" damn I knew it "does Dimitri know?" I kept breathing in and out, I was not going to freak at Chris, he tried to fix the stupid thing. "No, not yet. Are you going to walk down with no music?" He wasn't being his sarcastic self, he was really happy for me and Dimitri. i knew that, he looked upset about my day being less than perfect.

I smiled at him "nope, no way sparky go tell Dimitri what's happening I'm gunna fix this" "but-" I looked him dead in the eye "this is mine and Dimitri's wedding and nothing, I mean nothing is going to ruin this for me" he smiled and I hugged him (I know I know. It was weird for me to hug him ok. But he [no matter how annoying] is like a brother to me) "now go on stand with my comrade" he raced in to Dimitri's side as I walked in everyone gasped "what on earth, rose-Marie what are you doing!?" I rolled my eyes smiling "mum move over and give me your phone for a minute" she moved and tried to argue again "just the phone please" she passed it over and I searched for the song don't deserve you by plumb on youtube. when it started playing I heard Dimitri laugh a little. I looked up he was shaking his head smiling. He looked amazing, more handsome than ever. I quickly got us flashing my mum a small smile and I walked back out to tell the girls to go.

**Dpov**

Christian ran in and behind him was my rosa, she looked amazing. Christian ran to my side and whispered to me "musics busted, rose said she's fixing it" I didn't move, I just stared at my rosa. my rosa, my beautiful, amazing rosa...who had just sat down next to her mother?. What was she doing on Janine's phone?, then I heard it. our song that we danced to at Sonya and Mikhail's wedding, we had both decided it would be our song. don't deserve you, I couldn't help but laugh at the fact she had went on her mothers phone to play our song for her to walk to me with. She raced out and almost instantly The girls started walking down in there light blue, floor length dresses.


	14. Chapter 14 if I fall your a dead man

**Rpov**

The girls were gone and now it was just me and Abe, he put out his arm for me to take but instead I hugged him "shhh sweetie" he said as he stoked my hair "I love you old man" I whispered into his shoulder than pulled away to see his smile "but if I fall out there and you don't help me, your a dead man walking" this made him giggle "I love you to" he paused with an evil grin "and the image of you falling down in that dress Is worth death". Before he could put his arm out for me to hold again I punched I'm in both arms... Hard. he squeaked a bit but he bit his lip like a man and didn't comment "were supposed to link arms old man" I smiled at him but he just groaned, I walked down the aisle with my dad next to me, to mine and my true loves song but the only thing I could see was him. my Russian god in a tux!. He looked amazing ,with his hair pulled back and his gorgeous brown eyes on me, I wanted to cry but I would not, not today I thought, not In front of everyone.


	15. Chapter 15 our vows

Every thing seemed to be frozen until the minister told Dimitri to say his vows.

_"Rosa every moment with you is amazing, you make everything better... me, life, everything and I want that. I know it's selfish but I want you, the worlds most previous jewel, to be mine forever. I don't know why your here with me now but I also don't know what I would do If you weren't, but what I do know is that I love you rose-Marie Hathaway and I always will, in life and death because you are the most amazing, beautiful women I have ever met and will ever also the most stubborn and passionate woman I have ever meet, it makes you stronger. some people may call you idiotic and irrational but they are wrong rosa, you are smart, caring, beautiful, funny, strong and just a bit impatient. but I will love every minute being with you good, bad and of corse rose Hathaway's own category completely insane... because being with you makes me the luckiest man on earth, I love you my rosa"_ damn! I was crying!

He lifted his hand a wiped my tears away, his touch making me want to be wrapped in his arms. of course Dimitri would have done it. I saw he wanted to, all I had to do was give him the word. but i sucked it up, it was my turn next and I didn't want to be sobbing the words out.

**Dpov**

My rosa was crying, so beautiful was all I could think so, so beautiful. I wanted us to just be alone so I could hold her, and kiss her and just be able to hold her. But i just took her hand instead, waiting for her vows.

"Rose-Marie Hathaway you have written your vows?" She nodded to the minister and the looked in to my eyes tears still in hers.

_"Dimitri when I first met you, I thought of you as that hot Russian asshole who took me back to hell, but over time you became...everything, instead of me thinking about my duty and when I would fight my last fight, those thoughts turned into memories of you reading those westerns you love and you talking about Russia, it makes me sad to think that you don't know how perfect you are. the way you say my name, the way your accent thickens when your talking passionately about something, the way your hair curls around your perfect face and even the way you put up with me. you are the only one who can make me shut up without forcibly making me Dimitri, the only one that can make me run laps, the only one who can know exactly what I'm thinking without one look at me. your my comrade and I have loved you ever since our first fight with one another. I saw how much you actually cared about my well being even if you were going zen master at the time" we both let of a little short laugh "and I have loved you every day after that, and now were here... saying our feelings in front of everyone we love, the way we had planed to a long time ago. and it makes me the happiest person alive to know that tomorrow I will be waking up to my beautiful husband by my side and that everyone will know I'm the lucky bitch who married the Russian god, cause I love you Comrade forever and always"_

All I could do was stare with a smile on my face answering the ministers questions until he finally said "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may-" he couldn't even finish because me and my rosa had already begun kissing each other, I had one hand around her waist and the other in her beautifully curled hair. And the last thing I wanted to do was let go.


	16. Chapter 16 the sick after party

Rpov

We probably kissed for to long but I didn't care. my hands were lost in his hair that I pulled out of its pony tale and pulling away from him was so hard after what he had told me, even if he said I was impatient I knew it was true. I couldn't care less. he and I were married.

We all then went to a beautifully decorated hall were we celebrated with our family's and friends but me and Dimitri didn't leave each other side once neither of us could stop smiling."rose!" It was Sydney. She ran to me the best she could in the long dress she was wearing. I shot Dimitri a worried look only to find he was doing the same to me. "Sydney what's wrong?" she took a breath "rose it's lissa, she's ok it's just... Well she told me not to get you so I thinks its privet. She wouldn't even tell me" I looked back at my husband who was still so protective of lissa. "Comrade I will be right back ok?, she's probably fine" his face softened a little but not much, "ok rosa... If you and lissa need anything-" "I will go strait to you ok?" he smiled a little "ok" I gave him a quick kiss than me and Sydney rushed to the ladies bathroom.

"Lissa?" I walked in the bathroom and heard her being sick again just like last night "rose stay away" she made the noise again making me ignore her... I'm going to call it 'suggestion' . I walked to her side and held back her hair "not gunna happen lis" I turned to Sydney who looked worried "go tell Christian Lissa's ok but he needs to-" lissa cut in "no! You can't tell, not Christian!" I looked back to my best friend "why not" why wouldn't she want him to know? "Because...because I think" she was trying to get the words out. "Lis just tell me" she paused as if she was assessing the best thing to say "I think I'm pregnant" she was whispering but when it looked back at Sydney she had the same expression I had, shock. my eyes were wide and I felt like my mouth had hit the floor "umm and when were you going to tell me?!" She wiped her mouth stood up to walk to the sink but I stopped her "lis why don't you want him to know and why didn't you tell me?" She was suppose to tell me everything. Why wouldn't she. She looked me in the eye "it's your wedding, your day, not the time to steal attention" I wanted to slap her "yes it is!" She looked confused so I continued "lis my hunky Russian is in a tux and instead of having my tongue down his throat I'm listening to mine and Dimitri's mothers congratulate us on our love... nice and all but...he's in a tux!, when is that ever going to happen again" Lissa covered her ears and screamed "ok ok I have heard enough!". I rolled my eyes and told Sydney to go enjoy the party. She seemed to be very stunned but she was happy, I could tell.

Me and lissa separated, she went to Christian who was standing near the far wall being his usual boring self, while I ran to my husband, "hay handsome" I said as we meet in an embrace "hay rosa" he looked at me obviously worried about lissa. "how would you like the attention off us for a while?" I said winking, making is worry melt in to desire instantly "if only" he said frowning a little "well..." I said "well what?" I smiled and waited for the scream which came only seconds later "oh my god lissa! I'm so happy!" We looked over to see Christian twirling lissa around and kissing her, them both smiling "what's going on?" He whispered in my ear "your going to be and uncle again" I said. I could see the delight in his eyes, but also just like before desire, he looked at me up and down.


	17. Chapter 17 Rosa

Dpov

I was so happy for lissa and Christian but... She was gorgeous, I covered her mouth to stop her from screaming and scooped her in to my arms. what came out kind of sounded like "emidy wad par shoe toing" but I think she was saying something else so when we were a few hallways away I let go of her mouth still walking. she didn't say anything, she just stared at me making me stop still "what is it rose?" she shook her head and replied "your so beautiful it hurts" the words making my heart then stop. I swallowed hard and dropped her pushing her hard against the nearest wall and I kissed her, running my hands down her curves making her gasp. she had her hands in my hair pulling me hard against her. All I wanted was her. Her mouth on mine. Her body pressed against me. Her hands on me, mine on her. then we heard people, my sisters "why" I groaned pulling away from my rosa "until later" she said still out of breath but smiling causing mine to grow. " there you are dimka, did you hear?" I buried all my irritation deep down inside me. They walked over to me seeing my chest rise and fall quicker than usual, the three looked at one another then to me and rose "what?" Me and rose said simultaneously. the girls giggled together like school girls then Sonya piped up "couldn't wait ha?" I rolled my eyes "what do you-" I was cut off by my Rosas concerned voice "Dimitri I hate to tell you I told you so but we have company" I turned to see four Strigoi standing at the door...


	18. Chapter 18 not going to happen again

"Dimitri I hate to tell you I told you so but we have company" I turned to see four Strigoi standing at the door. Rose was right. Every time something good happened, I mentally swore as me and rosa pulled out our stakes "why do you's have steaks at a wedding!?" The girls screamed at us "cause cool people have steaks now run to tell the others now!" I chuckled at Rose's sarcasm "did you just laugh!?" Victoria said in astonishment "yes now listen to rose and go run and tell the others, you didn't bring weapons so run!" They nodded and ran off, I looked over to rose and a thousand messages passed between us in a mater of seconds, then we went into guardian mode.

Rpov

I flicked off my heels making me much shorter again. I put my guardian face on And evaluated the situation within seconds:

4 Strigoi(all male)

Small but long hall way

To guardians(both bad ass!)

Protect him

Make sure he's ok

He gets hurt you die

Comrade

Dimitri

Dimitri

Dimitri

Protect Dimitri!

i couldn't keep my mind on task. Damn why on my wedding day!

I looked at Dimitri making my face soften and I could feel the messages between us:

Be careful

I love you

We'll be ok

Don't get hurt

I wish you would run with the others for protection

I am yours and you are mine forever

But most of all

'never again!'never ever again

It made me want to cry, but I was rose Hathaway... Well rose belikova now. I never cried and happy tears didn't count, not when I was looking death straight in the face, or in this case faces. Strigoi were almost impossible to kill let alone being in a dress or being out numbered, lucky for us we were awesome guardians.

I ran towards the first Strigoi I could, he had blond hair, he was tall and slightly muscular. he looked in his early 20's and of corse had the usual Strigoi features, red eyes, pale skin and fangs. I knew Dimitri hated the sight of them because of his memories and nightmares, well you could call them the same thing really.

He started throwing punches at me, laughing a laugh that could curdle milk. I flung my leg in the air hitting him in the stomach to distract him long enough to get close. Dimitri had once taught me that because I'm small I could get underestimated but I had to get close to attack making the taller person or Strigoi clumsy. Thank you Dimitri, it had actually worked. I still had scrapes and bumps but he was dead...undead? Whatever, then I went to help Dimitri.


	19. Chapter 19 little Russian rag doll

Dpov

He looked like he was in his late 20's, he had dark short spiked hair and was short and muscular. Not to hard to beet depending on his actual age. he launched him self at me pushing me Back a few steps until I grabbed his wrist and shoved him to the ground where he got confused momentarily and that was when I staked him. Not old at all I guessed.

I quickly looked at rosa but within those few seconds the other two Strigoi where on me pining me down, I felt there coldness near my neck as they were both about to feast. I kicked and struggled the best I could but nothing happened, so with nothing else helping I decided to be annoying instead. thank you rose, I spat in one of their faces making them release me with one hand, I used the opening. I picked up my stake and plunged in in to the older strigo's chest. I looked up and the other was busy being attacked by rose and he was winning. she had a gash on her arm making her slower, less powerful. I jumped in to the fight punching and kicking at the red headed undead boy. I slashed with my stake as rose did and eventually he looked weak enough to take down so I went to move closer, which seemed like a good plan until the thing shoved me into a wall. my head flew back and I could feel a sudden warmness down my neck, I fell to the ground hearing muffled screams and only seeing blurred colours through my eyes. I wanted to get up and protect her so bad but I couldn't move.

Rpov

"DIMITRI!, DIMITRI! , COMRADE GET UP!" I could hear the fear in my own voice, all I wanted to do was run to him, make him better but I was not done yet. I heard the asshole who hurt my husband laugh, "What do you want, why did you attack a wedding full of dhompires!?" I asked still pissed, my hand was so tight around my stake I was waiting for it yo snap in half "if only you knew little girl" he laughed again, "your gunna wished you hadn't done that" I said with a fake smile "what, kill your weak Russian rag doll over there or call you what you are?" I glared at him with an anger that once would have been blamed on spirit, but because it was gone it was all me. I was so angry I wanted to rip of his head with my hands just to prove I'm not so little. He and his group of Dracula wannabes attacked my friends and family, on my wedding day, then had the nerve to call my husband a rag doll and me a little girl. Nope he's dead "both" I said with absolute clarity as I jumped on him, pushing him to the ground banging his head to the floor and with one last motion he was dead with a sliver stake in his chest. I saw the light leave his eyes and his whole body slump. Little girl. Pfffff. Little blood sucker.

I stood up and ran to Dimitri who had passed out but was still alive ,thank god, and I screamed for help.


	20. Chapter 20 I thought I

About two minutes later my Mom, Eddie And all but 3 of Lissa's guardians showed up ready to fight, thinking they were needed. They all looked stunned to see all the Strigoi dead. The stunned looks became ten times more stunned when they saw the Russian god on the floor but I wasn't in the mood to put up with shock "go get Adrain and don't tell lissa ok, keep her away!" I screamed, I would not cry, I would not cry at all.

I sat there running my hands over his head, my fingers brushing his beautiful hair back. his skin was hot and sticky from sweat and blood and yet even with him looking pale, bloody and broken, he looked like the strongest person alive. after a few minutes Adrian ran in the room and sat on the opposite side of Dimitri. "is he..." His vice trailed off "he's fine but his heads cracked open, can you please heal him" I was trying to keep back the tears that had came from the sight of Dimitri's body laying there Covered in blood. Adrian put his hands on the back and front of Dimitri's skull and closed his eyes. Within a few seconds he pulled back looking exhausted. "Thanks" I nodded towards him, "no prob little dhompire, I just need a nap and I will be right as rain" he nodded back and we both turned our attention back to Dimitri. As soon as we dis his eyes slowly flickered open making me realise a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

Dpov

I woke up on the floor to my left was a very tired looking Adrian and my right was my rosa looking relieved "Rosa are you ok?" I looked at her up and down to see her dress torn, bloody and ruined and her arm was bleeding pretty badly, I traced her cut with my fingers to see how deep it was making her wince "ouch" she groaned that prick hurt my rosa, my rosa "что мудак (that asshole)" I whispered to myself. Rose looked me dead in the eyes and said "don't ever pass out like that again or I will kill you!" She was angry, I could see it in her eyes, like the anger From when she was shadow kissed, but at the same time...different.

"Rose?" I looked at her trying to calm her down even if she looked fine on the out side, I could feel she wasn't. I sat up trying to look at her in the eye but my head really world spun for a second but it balanced soon after. I tried to hide it from my face but she saw it "Dimitri be careful, your still hurt" i nodded carefully, being slow so not to hurt my head again "rosa talk" she looked down then moved her eyes to the side telling me that we weren't alone "may me and rose have a moment?" They all reluctantly nodded and left to tell everyone what happened.

"Rosa" my voice trailed off "I thought I'd lost you again" she lifted her head and I saw tears making my heart sink like a rock "that will never happen rosa... Never, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with you." I pulled her in to a hug whispering in to her ear "I love you and I'm never leaving, you are my rosa, вечно и всегда(forever and always)" than she whispered back "how do you say I love you comrade in Russian?" I smiled "я тебя люблю товарищ"

She pulled back and looked at me smiling rubbing her fingers along my cheekbone and said "than I want everyone to know that я тебя люблю товарищ and that Я убью любой, кто затрагивает вам(I will kill anyone who touches you)" my mouth dropped "when did you learn that!?" She said it pretty well to like she had rehearsed it "were married now, I want to know what your mumbling under your breath and your whole family is Russian, how am I supposed to understand them. so I have been learning Russian for a while я все еще не могу клялся (I still can't swear)" she had learned some Russian. This would be 'fun'. " do you understand this?,я хочу видеть тебя в бикини" she giggled and kissed me "tomorrow" she said just as Lissa ran in.


	21. Chapter 21 omg she speaking Russian

Rpov

" do you understand this?,я хочу видеть тебя в бикини" I giggled a little at the idea that, even though he had just got his head cracked like an egg, he was thinking about me in a bikini. I kissed him and replied "tomorrow" just as lissa ran in.

"Rose, Dimitri who was hurt" she looked wild but when she saw our faces she calmed, Dimitri raised his arm " Шалтай-Болтай здесь (Humpty Dumpty over here) I giggled only just understanding him but Lisa was lost, "are you ok, why didn't anyone tell me about this!" She gestured to the Strigoi dead on the floor "and rose... Your dress." I stood up and walked over to her, smiling like an idiot. I said "Strigoi are assholes coming after you and Jill got it. I'm your guardian and Dimitri is christians, me and Dimitri are also your friends, what were we suppose to do? Open the door and help them kill or turn you?" I grabbed he shoulders and looked deeper in her ridiculously green eyes " if you think that your delusional" lissa put her hand on my head with a slight smile. "No" I stepped pack "what?" I knew what spirit felt like and that was defiantly it. I turned to Dimitri "Shes беременныx(she's pregnant)" he looked at me and reluctantly agreed,"Я желаю вам были исцелены первым (I wish you got healed first) he looked a little sad "и мне жаль, что я мог выйти из этого платья" which Made him smile a little.

Dpov

"и мне жаль, что я мог выйти из этого платья (and I wish I could get this dress off" I couldn't blame her, I wanted her dress of to "решено( agreed)" we both chuckled and looked back to lissa who's mouth looked like it had hit the ground.

"Lis? You ok over there?" She shook her head as rose asked her "you told me you were learning but oh my god you know Russian now?" Rose narrowed her eyes at her friend making me want to right out laugh but resisted urge "and why is that so hard to believe" she folded her arms and glared "do you really have to ask" lissa mimicked her position. this caused me to smile, just a bit, barely noticeable. rose didn't have to even look "get the smirk of your face or I will talk longer comrade" I knew she wasn't lying, she would really deprive me of her to make a point, I dropped my grin making lissa look back and forth between us until I butted in "we should get back to the others, it's getting late and my sisters won't leave until they know were safe." Rose turned to me "yup your sooooooooo worried about your sisters and the kids right?" she smirked as she walked past me and to the door making me roll my eyes as we walked to the others.

Rpov

We told everyone what happened (with some smart remarks from "all knowing" yeva that made me want to pull my hair out) And after Dimitri attacked Me with a first aid box we just relaxed. I was sitting with my eyes closed with Dimitri by my side everything was peaceful. Dimitri was pulled away eventually but I stayed, I had a feeling I'd need the rest so I drifted off for a minute into calm and soothing dreams until lissa snuck up behind me and shot spirit through me "lissa!" I screamed but she just smiled. "I don't want you sore on your honeymoon" I looked at her questioningly "I don't know if that was creepy or not but thanks" she laughed then leaned closer " I think dimitri needs our help. I looked over to see my dad and Dimitri standing and talking, Dimitri looking very uncomfortable.I got up and we walked over to Dimitri who had obviously got ambushed.


	22. Chapter 22 I might just like that

Dpov

Oh god i thought as Abe walked over "so my boy I thought I'd ask you where exactly are you taking my daughter?" I know I shouldn't have been but I was a bit scared, I saw rosa and lissa walking over, thank god "were staying close by tonight then hopping on a plain to Hawaii tomorrow, getting back in a week" I said trying to make the trip sound clean even though I mostly agreed to Hawaii knowing rose was going to be in a bikini "no your not" lissa stopped in front of me as rose put her hand in mine, still looking at her friend "what do you mean?" Rose just like the rest of us looked confused "rose, Dimitri, your spending a month in Hawaii or were ever you want with half pay, my present no buts got it!" I looked at rose who was obviously thinking about the offer "lis I can't leave you that long" she looked sad to turn down the offer "I knew you were going to say that so I got double the guardians while your gone ok" I considered Christian "we have to stay, you and Christian-" I was cut off "will be fine, he's got two more guardians to, no ones going after him and even if they did they'd end up ash" rose looked back at her friend "lis?" "Rose, Dimitri, shut up and say yes!" Rose ran to lissa and hugged her whispering something in her ear

"Thank you lissa" I said, we said good bye to everyone hearing a few whistles and cat noises as we left the hall laughing at how immature They all were, me and rosa left for the hotel we were staying in for the night, then the next day we were going to Hawaii, sun shine, heated sand ...rosa in a bikini, the thought made me smile, and then instantly after, she slapped me with a grin on her face to "what was that for!" I asked playing innocent "I'm not going to spend the whole month in a bikini for you you know" I both loved and hated that she could do that. "You don't know I was thinking that, I might have been thinking of kittens as far as you know" she stopped in front of me " and what did these kittens look like?" She said folding her ams, "beautiful dark brown fur, deep dark amazing eyes and of corse she was in a bikini" she slapped me yet again "if you keep doing that mrs belikov I might just have to slap you back" she looked at me desire plastered on her face "I might just like that" a soft pained groan escaped my throat as me and rosa walked faster to the hotel.


	23. Chapter 23 IM FINE!

I slowly opened my eyes and saw my lovely husband looking at me, "hay handsome" I said my voice still crackly from sleep, he kissed my forehead "morning rosa" I snuggled closer in to his bare chest with his arms around me "can we stay hear forever?" I whispered trying to keep my eyes open "no rosa we have a plain to catch in three hours" I propped my self up my hands supporting my head "really? It isn't because I will have to wear a bikini?" I smiled at his fake surprised face "no,I want to see the sand and the sun" I rolled my eyes and stood up "we are going for a shower" a cheeky grin appeared on his face as I started walking to the bathroom.

Dpov

We got dressed after a very long shower and made our way to the airport, as we approached the plain she had a lookout disgust and pain on her face "rosa, we can cancel Hawaii you know that, go some where closer" she looked at me and smiled "I'll be fine I'm going to take something to make me sleep" with reluctant sigh I wrapped my arm around her "you sore" she leaned in to me "I'm sore I'm sore" we boarded the plain and I watched as Rosa toke her sleeping pills "I will be awake before we land but I should be fine, so get that worried look off your face comrade come here" I pulled her against me and she eventually fell asleep.

Rpov

I fell asleep with a slight head ache, in Dimitri's arms but I didn't get much rest because I started to see trees and flowers, I was in a garden, I could hear the crickets of the night and a let out an annoyed sigh "adre-" I stopped dead in my tracks "lissa!" I ran and hugged her "hay rose" she had a huge smile on her face "what?" I looked at her "didn't think you'd be asleep" she giggled as I lightly slapped her shoulder "very funny, and for your information I would be awake if I wasn't on a plain" her face instantly changed to worry "I'm fine!" I felt like slapping her "Dimitri and you have nothing to worry about ok! I'm fine!" Lissa sighed "were supposed to worry about you, you know, were family" I grabbed her hand "I know but this time, please don't, I'm fine" I hugged her again then we started to walk around the garden

" your getting better" I said as I picked a leaf off of a vine "thanks" she paused for a moment "soooooo, did you have fun" I was shocked but she was my best friend "like a kid in a candy store except completely different" we laughed "oh and by the way Dimitri's sisters told us that just before the Strigoi came they caught you's making out in the hall way" my mouth dropped "I will kick there asses when I see them" I paused "I think in a few weeks our honeymoon will go to Russia" lissa laughed at the excretion I was wearing "no but seriously, everything's really good" she stopped walking for a Minute "what happened, details" I looked at her, and she was dead serious "wow someone's nosey" I said joking "look I just want to know if being married changes anything, I mean I have heard story's about honeymoons but... I know you won't lie and no body but me will hear" she lifted her arms in the air " were in your head so unless Dimitri can read your dreams?" I laughed "he wishes"


	24. Chapter 24 little inferno

she rolled her eyes "okay... Well... We went to the hotel in a civilised manor got our keys and..." I tried to find a nice way of saying I jumped on him in the hallway, and failed "and we made it to the hallway" she was confused so I elaborated "I don't know who kissed first, all I know is that I ended up jumping on him before he even unlocked the door, and after the long Waite for the door to be open and the removed of most of our close..." She looked at me and at my happy face "you jumped him?" I looked at her in surprise "no!?... Well not until later on any way" "than what?" a tear fell, why was I always so weak when I talked about him, I mean I never ever cried before I meet him, and now every romantic thing he did brought me to tears " he looked at me and told me he loved me" now she was confused "he always does what's so different this time" I looked down "you know when... When you kiss the guy you love and you don't want to stop, like the animal takes over?" She walked closer "yes" I lifted my head back up "after a while that disappeared for a little, not long but... Lissa he looked at me and the animal disappeared, like he was admiring a fine piece of art or something, like he was in awe" I laughed and looked down again and almost whispered "he looked me in the eye and told me he loved me, when he does that, looks in my eyes I just..." I let out a breath "he's perfect lissa in every way, why would he love me like that?,the way I love him, what makes me that lucky? She tilted my head back up with two fingers "you are amazing, and he loves you because he knows just how amazing you are ok you two are perfect together and don't ever question that When we were young you were implosive and immature and at school Dimitri was solitary and always serious and I never want them back, you's make each other better" I smiled at my friend and hugged her "happy with your answer?" I asked when I pulled away "no, it wasn't me and Christian, so no" we laughed

"so how is sparky reacting to little inferno?" She shook her head at my nick names "Chris can't stop smiling when he hears my name, one of his guardians told me when I was having lunch with her, she said his face lights up" I put arm around her shoulders "good thing to or I'd turn fire boy into fire girl" she elbowed me and I started to see white around me "time to see my cowboy" I said with the biggest grin ever as she rolled her eyes, but just before I woke up I screamed "give pyro a big sloppy kiss for me!" I heard her laugh just before I fluttered my eyes open, I was in Dimitri's strong arms, he was half way out the airport carrying me "hay comrade" I said cuddling closer "you ok, how's your head?" With out opening my eyes I said "it's attached to my neck so I'm ok" I looked up and he looked really worried "Dimitri what is it?, something's bothering you" he stopped in the crowd full of people who were staring at the fact I was in his arms, "you were crying in your sleep" "ooww" I said trying to explain " I was with lissa" his eyes grew with more worry "is she-" I butted in "she's fine" he looked at me harder to try and read my red face "then what?" he looked utterly baffled, I lifted my face to his and kissed him


	25. Chapter 25 nope I

Dpov

I didn't know why she was crying with lissa but I knew I needed to know "then what?" She then kissed me, soft and sweet, in front of everyone, I would normally feel uncomfortable but, I don't know, us being married changed it I guess, in some weird way, but I didn't care that she was in my arms kissing me in front of strangers, when she pulled away she let out a sigh "we were just talking comrade, girly talk that's all" I could tell she wasn't lying so I grinned "do you want to walk rosa?" I really didn't want to put her down but she might have gotten a bit embraced being Carried around, she started playing with my hair making my smile grow a little "nope, I'm not going anywhere" she placed her head back onto my chest making me silently chuckle "I love you comrade" she whispered, I lowered my head and kissed her bare neck, making rose visibly shiver "I love you to" I whispered back in her ear, I could feel the smile on her face through my shirt as I walked through the crowd with a proud smile on my face.

When we got to the hotel we got some more questioning looks that just made rosa laugh that laugh could light up the darkest room, when we got to the room I put her on the bed and started kissing her neck "were going to the beach, she stood up and gave me a short kiss before grabbing a bag and running to the bathroom, I sighed knowing I'd have to get changed so I put my hair up and put on a t shirt and shorts, then sat on the bed reading for about five minutes.


	26. Chapter 26 do you want to keep that hand

When she came out I felt like a cartoon because my jaw was on the ground, my eyes were out there sockets and I am pretty sure I was drooling just a bit, she looked at me with a evil smile on her face knowing what she did to me "nice shorts comrade" she started to walk over to me making me have to swallow hard but I was mute, she had made me speechless "shall we go" she said grabbing my hands bending over making me close my eyes and take a deep breath, I knew she liked to see me like this, that's the evil part I wasn't sore if I liked or not, no mater how... Nope, nope gotta go to the, I toke another deep breath, stood up and put my arm around her "sure" I knew she was happy from my reaction but come on she was in really short denim short shorts and a black bikini top with her hair up in a pony tale damn I mean come on!"

We got to the beach and decided to go for a swim, took off my shirt and when I looked up my rosa was gawking me "earth to rose" I waved my hand in front of her face, she blinked smiling then slapped me in the arm making me laugh until she took off her shorts that is, then I was speechless again.

Rpov

I shorts!, running beside me!, on a beach!, in Hawaii!, come on! Nope I had to concentrate, honeymoons were fun and suppose to be about spending time together not being in doors all day and night, no matter how appealing that sounded,nope in the water now! I told my self over and over but it didn't work,why did he have to be so gorgeous?

After our swim we went back to the beach, "want a ice cream rosa?" Damn hot Russian and ice cream, best day ever! " do you even have to ask comrade" he grinned "one double chocolate coming up" he kissed me and left, leaving me to quiet relaxation until I felt a slap on my ass! And that was no Dimitri, I instantly stood up "what the hell! Do you want to keep your hand?!"


	27. Chapter 27 breaking his face

He just laughed until I punched him right in the nose "you stupid hoe you fu-" Dimitri came behind me and he looked pissed, he passed me the cones and wrapped one hand around the slightly toned blond boys throat "do you want to continue?" Yep totally pissed, he was scowling at the boy but speaking in a low voice which was much worse than him yelling, gasping for air the smug kid said "your body guard or your brother hot stuff" uh oh, Dimitri's grip tightened as he said through his teeth "husband" he looked like he was out for blood so no matter how much I was enjoying the entertainment, I had to calm him down " Dimitri ГЭС не Стригои (Dimitri he's not Strigoi)" he loosened his grip "Ваши правильные Rosa ГЭС хуже (your right rosa he's worse) he dropped him letting him drop to the ground with a thud "did you hurt your hand breaking his face?" It was funny how sincere he was like the guy wasn't even there "nope but the ice creams melting and.." I paused "you crushed yours" he rolled his eyes "and let me guess, your not sharing" he smiled, at the same time the boy was coughing up sand mixed with blood from his nose "you can have some, and when I say some I mean some, got it comrade" he shook his head in amusement and took my hand as we walked away from the bleeding asshole who I just saved, to our hotel to get ready for dinner.


	28. Chapter 28 so much for dinner

I was just about to lick my ice cream, we were around the corner from our hotel, when Dimitri pushed my hand, ice cream smeared across my face and I heard him laugh so I smushed the cone in his face laughing at the mess we made "you know" he said in between laughter "I actually did want ice cream" I stopped and pulled him in to me "then have some" I leaned in and kissed him licking off the ice cream on his face as he did with mine smiling, but then I opened my eyes and realised he was still in those shorts. We didn't make it to dinner but the night was one to remember.


	29. Chapter 29 mentally rolling my eyes now

Dpov

"Rosa?!" I ran in to the bathroom, It had been three weeks, we had been in England for five days now and we had to go back next week, but for the past few days rose had been getting sick. "Dimitri stay out!" Ya cause I was going to do that, I quickly grabbed a hair tie off the sink and put her hair up so that I could rub her back "sickness and health rosa" I could feel her mentally roll her eyes as she started to be sick again "that's it, it's been four days, you're not better" she put her head on the seat "Dimitri" no way was she complaining herself out of this one "no, your going to the hospital rose no arguments!" I helped her up to the sink were she brushed her teeth and washed her face "but I hate-" I cupped her face in between my hands "your getting checked, if your fine then great, if not we will fix it okay?" She sighed in defeat "fine I will get changed" I kissed her fore head and we headed to the hospital.

Rose tried to get out of going and failed every time, when we got in to see the doctor He asked her to lay down and say what was happening "отличный я вернулся с психиатром(great I'm back with the shrink)" I rolled my eyes and answered "rose has been getting sick for the past four or five days" he nodded "and mrs belikov have you eaten anything strange or are you late with your period" I sat there waiting for her answer "doc no offence but your way off, my husbands sterile and I have only ever been with him, let alone being with him for the past month on our honeymoon so that's strike one...food poisoning is impossible because I'm living on fish and chips theres another strike, one more doc than your out" he shot up " I will need a sample" he said before passing her the cup "your kidding right" she held the cup in her fingers "rosa please" I said, she walked out the room saying "happy you got me back for the blind fold" all I could do was shake my head "mr belikov, are you sure your sterile because her symptoms sound very much like pregnancy?" She was not pregnant I was with her every day for the past month and there is no way she could have "there is no way" rosa walked in the room "humiliation in a cup" she said as she passed it to him "please write down your details and we will contact you with results.

We walked out of the hospital hand in hand and went back to the hotel.


	30. Chapter 30 don't ever question that

Rpov

We were on are way home when I finally blurted the question out "you believe me don't you?" Dimitri stopped to look at me still holding my hand "Dimitri you know I would never cheat don't you?" His hand got tighter around mine "rosa I know you, and I know how you think, and I also know that you love me and I love you to... And because of all that I can be 100% positive that if you are pregnant, the baby is mine in some weird way, I trust you with my life rosa" he cupped my face with his free hand and rubbed his thumb along my jaw "what If I really am pregnant?, what would people think?" He bent down and kissed my forehead and drew back a bit to look I my eyes "you know what they'll think but it only matters what we think, we have ignored accusations before we can do it again" I squeezed his hand trying not to cry "and what do you think?" I said in a small voice ,he lifted my chin and kissed me, soft and slow making the tears finally fall, his lips were sweet and soft and always made me feel better when he drew back again he said in his thick Russian voice "I will love it with all my heart and would protect both of you with my life, don't ever question that."

When we got home we just relaxed and got some food then went to bed were he wrapped his arms around me "I love you rosa and I will never leave you" he whispered obviously reading my thoughts "I love you more Dimitri" he started playing with my hair "not posable rosa" I rolled over and kissed him then went to sleep on his chest.

My sleep lasted an whole two minutes until lissa came into my head "hay rose!" I just sat down without saying hi and just sat down on the grass "rose? What's wrong?" She walked over and sat down "hay lis" I whispered, she grew her arm over my shoulder so I could lean on her "Dimitri is... Happy and he believes me but, what if it , what will every body" I started to cry so I lifted my knees to my face "rose what's going on with you and Dimitri, did he hurt you?" I instantly turned my head in shock "lis he'd never do that!" She rubbed my arm "then what?" I looked at her again "you know I'd never cheat right" her mouth dropped "did he say you cheated on him" her face in complete shock "no the doctor did when he said I might be pregnant" she looked like she had got winded "rose!" I stood up walked over to a tree and punched it, hard "I!" Punch "DID!" Punch "NOT!" Kick "CHEAT!" Punch "ON MY!" Punch "HUSBAND!" Lissa ran over and pulled me away from the tree "does Dimitri believe you?" She said in a quiet voice "he said he knew I didn't and that if I am pregnant he would love us both" she hugged me "ring if it's true ok, and... You do want a kid right?" I didn't even hesitate "always have always will, but if I'm not I'm fine with that because I have Dimitri" she gave me a sympathetic look so I made a joke "that and if I need to see a baby I can always go and have lunch with sparky" she laughed than everything went black again.


	31. Chapter 31 tickle fight

Dpov

I feel asleep with questions floating around my head

What if she is pregnant?

What will people think?

Who will look after the baby?

How could it even be posable?

Will I be a dad?

But most of all, what if she isn't pregnant?

In my dream I saw a little girl, she had dark almost black hair a beautiful round face and dark eyes, she was wearing a pink and purple dress running in the long grass with another little girl, she had platinum blond hair in a braid about the same length as the other girls she had bright green eyes and chubby cheeks like her friend, the ran around in circles for a long time just being kids until the first little girl came running to me, I heard a voice beside me, it was rosa "Kristina!, slow down девочка! (baby girl!) you will hurt yourself" then just as rosa said it Kristina fell over and hurt her knee, me and rose ran over and had a look "just a little scratch" rose smiled at me "папа(papa) can you kiss it better?" I looked at her perfect face then to my perfect rosa who looked so happy, "yes sweet heart I can do that" I bent down and kissed her knee, then looked at her "all better?" She smiled and nodded then I tickled her making her laugh so hard she wept but all of a sudden I got ambushed by rosa and the little blond girl "get uncle Dimitri rosealine!" I winked at my daughter and we pounced on the both of them, I heard lissa and Christian in the background laughing at us as Kristina tickled her mother while I got rosealine, ring, ring,ring

My perfect dream was over when my phone rang, "yes belikov speaking" the voice on the other end sounded apologetic "May we please speak to your wife mr belikov?" Why couldn't I know? "she's asleep but i could tell her the news" he wasn't going to tell me apparently, so I woke rosa, "go away!" She groaned as she rolled over "rosa, sweet heart, it's the doctor, and he won't tell me anything, he wants to talk to you" she instantly got up gave me a peck on the lips than took the phone with her to the middle of the room where she paced back and forth "yes doctor, any news?" The I didn't hear the other side of the conversation but apparently it was interesting.


	32. Chapter 32 good bye phone

Rpov

"yes doctor, any news?" I waited for him to answer but I took forever, I needed to know, "mrs belikov your two weeks pregnant congratulations" I dropped the phone and it crashed on the floor , I was pregnant, I looked up to find Dimitri right in front of me

"what did he say?" He looked worried like I might be actually ill, I hesitated trying to find the words, "your going be a dad" I let out a little laugh and a ghost of a smile, tears came running down my face because I saw the tear on Dimitri's, I wiped it away and he we started to smile uncontrollably, he picked me up and spun he around making me laugh, when we stopped he looked to me ,tears in his eyes and told me something "rosa, how can you make everything perfect without even trying, everything I ever wanted... Everything"he started to whisper "everything you are and do is perfect" I laughed a small laugh "you make everything perfect Dimitri... Nobody else... You are the most amazing person in the world..., we are different in so many ways but we still fit, but if I say your the perfect one you would argue"

he looked in to my eyes "you were crying again last night, I didn't want to take you away from lissa though, what was it about?" I stared to the floor and when he looked down he saw my hands "rosa!" He grabbed my hand assessing them, they were purple and blue all over "I punched a tree when lissa found out why I was upset... She thought I cheated on you" the thought made me so sad, he looked worried and sympathetic "I just... I just thought my friend would know that I wouldn't do that,that I would not have to explain first, I thought" I trailed off, Dimitri kissed my hands "please don't do this again" he kissed them again "it hurts me, when your hurt" he kissed my forehead "I guess your going to be doing that a lot" I said with a smirk.

Dpov

"I guess your going to be doing that a lot" She was smirking, "what?" She smiled and grabbed my hand then put it on her stomach "kissing boo boos" I kneeled down and kissed her stomach feeling her silently laugh, I stood up my face hurt from smiling so much but I didn't care, I leaned in and kissed my rosa, I was the happiest person alive, with my rosa and my little baby


	33. Chapter 33 defiantly

It had been a long time, we had been back at work for months, the doctors were still trying to figure out how our baby was posable on orders of the very pregnant queen and the very lucky lord ozara, otherwise they would all say we were lying. Lissa was six months pregnant but. I think she was mostly happy to be out of dresses and in pants and a very flexible shirt, while my rosa, my rosa kept complaining.

"But Dimitri" nope no way "rosa no training!" I rolled my eyes at her pouty face "rosa your pregnant, and you might get hurt" it was early morning before work, she could still go for one more month, "fine!" She said crossing her arms "how about a donut and, ooh a hot dog, I really want a hot dog" I laughed and turned around with a green smoothy in my hand "Dimitri!, come on!" It looked really gross, the doctor, because he was told it WAS a baby between two dhompires, said to make sure the baby got really good vitamins, so he gave us a couple protein shake packets to make once a week, thank god she was the one drinking it "rose, doctors orders, so drink this then you get your donut" I dangled a chocolate covered donut in my other hand, she stood up with some difficulty "only if you have a sip" I was frozen, I knew that she wouldn't drink it until I did, why was she suck a... "It's for pregnant women, I'm not pregnant or a woman rosa" please tell me she will drop it I thought... But no, no she didn't "no Dimitri it is a protein shake for strength and health, both you can have... So take a sip" I looked at the cup in my hand then to my wife "remember on our wedding day when I called you stubborn and insane" she smiled "yes?" I lifted the cup and looked at her, my "loving" wife

"defiantly" I said before I drank some, I couldn't even swallow it I put the cup on the bench with the donut and ran to the sink, rose laughing in the background "что, черт возьми, что!?(what the hell was that!?)" she laughed harder holding her stomach and breathing hard, I smiled making her stop dead In her tracks, then we both looked at the donut


	34. Chapter 34 Alberta

Rpov

We both dove for the donut but he got "no fair comrade!" He looked at me and smiled as he toke a bit of the donut "wan son" was what come out but I assumed he said want some so I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck "sorry about the drink comrade" I said fake sympathetically as I kissed him, he didn't refuse I kissed him tasting the chocolate on his soft lips, that's when I smiled making him stop, I laughed as I walked off with the rest of the donut in my hand.

Dpov

She kissed me, I should have known, she had silently stole the donut while I was distracted, she walked off laughing and eating the donut "no fair! You cheated!" I told her making her laugh more. We spent the rest of the morning in our kitchen teasing each other until we had to go to work "I will see you at lunch with lissa right?" I asked rose before we went our separate ways "um I think so... Well I'll see you later" I gave her a quick good bye kiss then went to Christian who even though he lived with lissa never really went home much, he was way to busy training other moroi to fight.

I walked in the room and saw Jill our new princess, she ran to me "Dimitri! Can I spar with you?" It was kind of funny to think little, polite, well mannered Jill wanted to fight me "I have to work Jill" she moped away but I yelled out "maybe later?" She turned and smiled then skipped away, a voice came behind me, Christians "I hope she kicks your but" all I could do was smirk "I see your in a good mood" I told him, he looked at me and rolled his eyes "how can nice sweet lissa all of a sudden turn in to a snappy...urrrrr" Christian groaned "tell me about it" I ran my hand through my hair and sighed "this morning most of my thoughts were I love my wife, over and over again like a reassuring rhythm" this made him laugh then I heard the doors open so I straitened and put my guardian face on "oh calm down belikov" I turned to see guardian Petrov standing there "Alberta, what are you doing here?"


	35. Chapter 35 save the complements

She walked over and I shook her hand "well I was informed of yours and roses new situation, there was a part time opening with lord ozara and I haven't seen you all since the wedding, I got some leave from the school and came to the court ,mthat and I want to see rose with that belly she must have, Christian laughed "you have no idea" I just shook my head with a smirk on my face "I'm going to see if lissa can get out of that being queen jumbo, one sec" Christian left with his phone in his hand "so before we see lovely rose,how has she been, just between me and you?" I sighed "she's been fine, a little moody and she wants to train, and before you start no it wouldn't be funny to see that" she shrugged smiling "what about her eating?" I scratched my head thinking back "no nothing's really changed" Alberta smiled more "so she still eats everything then?" I laughed "defiantly".

Rpov

I was sitting in the lounge room with lissa watching my surroundings and not the movie when Lissa's phone buzzed "put it on loud speaker"I told her making her laugh, she picked up "hay" she said while pausing the movie "hay beautiful" I butted in making lissa burst in to laughter "I know it's true but sparky save your complements for your girlfriend" I could hear him groan "lis are you busy?" She looked at me and I shrugged "no not really what's up?" "Alberta wants to see you" mine and Lissa's jaws dropped "when did she get here?" I asked happily "don't know, come to the gym and find out" lissa covered my mouth before I could retaliate "ok we will be there soon, love you babe" I tried to get her hand of the scream out love you pyro but it wouldn't budge "love you to oh and you may remove your hand now" she had her eyes wide "how did you"she drifted off topic "be there in ten" I laughed and we got the other guardians then went to the gym


	36. Chapter 36 don't shoot me

Everyone walked in the gym me and all the other guardians were still at the front door for a minute I smiled a bit when I saw Dimitri doing the same thing, then Alberta walked over, so boys I think we need all heavy artillery out side and only on the in side because of all of us she pointed to me and Dimitri, they looked sceptical until she went over and whispered "she pregnant give her a break the only reason she's here is because she's stubborn" I turned and glared at her as the other guardians left, I heard Dimitri cough a laugh out of his throat then Alberta put her hands up in surrender "rose I know you can still beat all of them, but I got them out didn't i?" I smiled and rolled my eyes as I hugged her "I miss having that bitchy teacher in my life" I steeped away an evil grin on my face "rose-Marie if you weren't pregnant-" she was cut off by Christian "she would still eat like a horse" lissa slapped him in the arm and I started walking to him "rosa" I heard his warning voice "он начал его (he started it) I tried to convince my husband to let me punch him "rosa ждать, пока что-то случится с ним, то вы можете смеяться над ним в порядке, и я буду смеяться вместе с вами( rosa wait until something happens to him then you can laugh at him ok, and I will laugh with you)" I smiled "fine only this once" he smiled a little then I turned to Christian "next time you say that pyro your toast" Alberta and lissa laughed and we all talked about life.


	37. Chapter 37 we'll be there

DPov

We talked for a long time catching up until I got a phone call, I stood up and walked away to answer it "yes belikov speaking" the man on the other side was named Samuel, he was one of the scientists trying to find out what happened with the baby, "yes, hi guardian belikov can you and your wife come in soon?" I thought about it "how soon?" He hesitated "now if posable" rosa must have seen my face because she started to walk over "I think we might be able to but if not we will be there tomorrow morning" rose looked confused so I put it on loud speaker, everyone shut up and started to listen "why did you want us to come in, Is everything ok?" He almost screamed with joy in the next words "we think we know what happened" me and rose looked at each other, then said in unison "we'll be there" I hung up and we went to lissa who had already called two more guardians "just go!" We joggedout hand in hand not even notifying the other guardians.

About five minuets of jogging had made rose tired so I threw her on my back and ran as fast as I could making her laugh.

When we got there the men and women in coats were smiling, I put rosa on the bed then sat next to her, causing a few more to silently giggle, I sat there patient but that was the exact opposite of rose "well! Tell us already lab rats!" I glared at her "rosa!" I couldn't have her talking like that, she rolled her eyes, I looked back to the "lab rats" and said more politely "May we please know why were here?" Samuel turned and said to take a breath because it was a long story.

Rpov

The lab rat guy tyres to explain but he took for ever so I helped "so let me get this strait, lissa, when she healed us from death, she healed our genetics to?" He looked like I had just murdered his kitten or some thing "I guess" he mumbled "so we can have kids" Dimitri blurted out excitedly, another lab rat came over "looks like it mr belikov" I looked at Dimitri and we both instantly started kissing, soft and heartfelt, it didn't matter in that instant what people thought of us, we didn't care, we could have a family, he stood up and started twirling me, it was like a movie moment, I was so happy, so so happy!

Dpov

"looks like it mr belikov" I was going to be a dad, I looked at my beautiful wife and some how we were kissing, not carding one bit about what people thought, just in that moment being happy, I could have a family with the women I loved, we could finally have our own little miracle, I jumped off the bed and pulled rose with me, twirling her in the air, everything bad in the world melted away,

Strigo-

Death-

Blood-

We were just us, together, married and having a child.


	38. Chapter 38 stop reading my thoughts

Rpov

"получить хуя из" Dimitri stared at my language "rosa calm, just breath" I glared at him as another contraction came, I screamed turning Dimitri's hand purple, we had been in there for like an hour and It was worse than getting shot "Dimitri!" I kept pushing as Dimitri held my hand and wiped the sweat off of my head with a cloth "rosa one more push okay" I was hurting so much "Dimitri" I whispered "I can't" he put his head on mine,"yes you can" I breathed as he stood back a bit, than pushed.

Dpov

I heard her, my little baby girl, cry for the first time, when the doctor passed her to my rosa I knew that my life was about protecting them, I remember a time back when I was rosa's instructor and I told her I had to jump in front of lissa, that was still true but forever after that day I knew when I heard the words they come first I would think of my two beautiful girls.

Rose moved over sleepily for me to join, I climbed in the bed, making sure not to take up much room, and rose passed me my little princess, "she's got her daddy's eyes" rose said sleepily "and her mamas nose" I continued than I looked at the little fragile creature in my arms "what are you thinking?" Rose put her head on my shoulder "about a dream I had before we knew you were pregnant" she smiled "was it about me in a bikini?" I let out a small laugh, "what was it about?" She continued I sighed "me, you, lissa and Christian were at like a park or field, and I looked over and saw two little girls one with blond hair and blue eyes and the other with dark hair and brown eyes" rose kissed my cheek "your not your grandmother, don't start predicting things comrade" I rolled my eyes and said "it isn't the dream I was really thinking about, it was what you called the little girl I liked" she started twirling my hair.

Rpov

"What did I call her" I asked , I really wanted to know, lissa had a little girl a few days before me, she had little tufts of blond hair and really long lashes, but the doctors were shocked about her eyes , they called it "HETEROCHROMIA IRIDIUM" but all I could see was a beautiful little girl with one bright green eye and one icy blue one, they named her Isabella rosealine ozara dragomir, Dimitri continued "you called her Kristina" my face obviously lit up "I love it,that has to be her name, it's perfect" he smiled at me then he smiled even bigger when he looked at his hand, Kristina had grabbed his finger and a happy tear fell from his eye, I kissed it away "I love you comrade" "I love you to rosa" I kissed him letting a few tears fall be fore asking "what about her middle name?" He looked at me not surprised in the least "rosa you know you want to name her after lissa so go a head" I smiled at him "stop reading my thoughts Dimitri" we giggled

"omg" I heard I light whisper, lissa walked in "she's amazing, she looks so much like you both, what's her name?" Dimitri smiled at her soft rambling Dimitri replied proudly "our angels name is Kristina rhea belikov " you named your daughter after me and my mom?" I smiled and nodded, she walked over next to Dimitri who was admiring our daughter, and started admiring kristna while I fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39 5 years later

5 years later

Rpov

"Can we wait another year?" I groaned, me and Dimitri were sitting in the kitchen of our two story house, Dimitri patted his leg, I went over and sit on his lap "rosa I don't like it either but she has to go" I tried to beg but it didn't work so I went to listing problems "what about bully's?" He looked at me "you know as well as me they wouldn't last long with our daughter" we smiled than continued "what about Kirova she never liked me and she hated the idea of me even being near the school so how will she treat Kristina?" he stopped in thought than sighed "rosa Kristina will be fine" I sighed "what about me" he leaned over and kissed me, soft and passionate "you will be fine, your strong and we will see her in the holidays or when she gets herself in trouble" I looked at him, nope still couldn't do that eyebrow thing "why are you so sure?" He smiled "she's just like her mother" I shook my head in amusement "we should wake her up" he agreed and we went upstairs.

Dpov

Me and rosa carefully tip toed in to her room, it was pink and purple filled with pictures of fairies, we came close to her than smiled at each other, then turned and looked at our beautiful little girl.

Kpov

I woke up to my mama and papa tickling me, I screamed in laughter "mama papa stop, stop!" I laughed harder. eventually they stopped I smiled still breathing heavy "mama papa? Why are you smiling like that?" They looked really happy "sweet heart, remember, you and Bella are-" I cut him off "SCHOOL!" I screamed as I ran to my dresser to look for something to wear, I heard my parents laughing than heard an over powering cry "the twins" my mother said, my father kissed my mom that left the room "mama why do Ariana and Edward cry so much?" They had cried almost all day yesterday because there evil "sweetie they're still little, you cried like that you know" no nope "well I don't think I did" I turned and went back to what I was doing "you know you love them" I didn't move my eyes "yes but there still loud" my mom laughed then kissed the top of my head "look for a pair of jeans baby it's cold outside" she said than left the room.


	40. Chapter 40 Russian lullaby

Rpov

My two baby's had stopped crying when I got half way down the hall, I poked my head in and saw my comrade with the two bundles in his arms as he rocked the rocking chair and sang a Russian lullaby "У лукоморья дуб зелёный; - U lukomoriya dub zelenyi

Златая цепь на дубе том: - Zlataya tsep' na dube tom

И днём и ночью кот учёный - I dniem i nochyu kot uchyonyi

Всё ходит по цепи кругом; - Vsyo khodit po tsepi krugom

Идёт направо - песнь заводит, - Idet napravo - pesn' zavodit,

Налево - сказку говорит. - Nalevo - skazku govorit.

Там чудеса: там леший бродит, Tam chudesa, tam leshiy brodit,

Русалка на ветвях сидит; - Rusalka na vetviakh sidit;

Там на неведомых дорожках - Tam na nevedomykh dorozhkakh

Следы невиданных зверей; - Sledy nevidannykh zverei;

Избушка там на курьих ножках - Izbushka tam na kuryikh nozhkakh

Стоит без окон, без дверей; - stoit bez okon, bez dverei;

Там лес и дол видений полны; Tam les i dol videnii polny;

Там о заре прихлынут волны Tam o zare prikhlynut volny

На брег песчаный и пустой, Na breg peschany i pystoi,

И тридцать витязей прекрасных I tridsat' vityazei prekrasnykh

Чредой из вод выходят ясных, Chredoi iz vod vykhodyat yasnykh,

И с ними дядька их морской; i s nimi dyadyka ikh morskoi;

Там королевич мимоходом - Tam koroletitch mimokhodom

Пленяет грозного царя; - Plenyaet groznogo tsarya;

Там в облаках перед народом - Tam v oblakakh pered narodom

Через леса, через моря - Cherez lesa, cherez morya

Колдун несёт богатыря; - Koldun nesyot bogatyrya;

В темнице там царевна тужит, - V temnitse tam tsarevna tuzhit,

А бурый волк ей верно служит; - A buryi volk ei verno sluzhit;

Там ступа с Бабою Ягой - Tam stupa s Baboiu Iagoi

Идёт, бредёт сама собой, - Idet, bredyot sama soboi,

Там царь Кащей над златом чахнет; - Tam tsar' Kashchey nad zlatom chakhnet;

Там русский дух... там Русью пахнет! - Tam russkiy dukh... tam Rusiyu pakhnet!

И там я был, и мёд я пил; - I ya tam byl, i myod ya pil;

У моря видел дуб зелёный; - U moria videl dub zelyonyi;

Под ним сидел, и кот учёный - Pod nim sidel, i kot uchyonyi

Свои мне сказки говорил. - Svoi mne skazki govoril."

I never found out the translation and there was no way I could understand with my limited knowledge, but his voice, deep and passionate always made me smile, I walked in when he was finished and put the kids back in there cribs.


	41. Chapter 41 my wife the grown child

Dpov

We left the room quietly so not to disturb them and shut the door "you never sing to me" rose teased "are you a child who wants to be sung to Rosa?" She put a cheeky smile on "Maybe" she walked close putting both her hands on my chest, "so I can go around saying my wife is a child?" I smiled, that look she gave me, it always did it to me even now, I wrapped my arms around her "everyone already knows" I pulled her in to a long and amazing kiss making us both lose track of the the world, that was until we heard a cough, a loud annoying cough "get a room!" We Heard lissa yell shielding her eyes, me and rosa laughed "we have a room but it's no fun" rose said, we all laughed.

About five minutes later Kristina came down stairs wearing a pair of dark purple jeans a light pink shirt and a pair of black ankle boots but her hair was a mess "kris, come her" my princess walked to her mother were she got her dark almost black hair braided out of her face "it's that better baby?" Kristina had the biggest smile "yes mama, where's izzy?"I shook my head at the idea of them in a few years, I had a sneaking feeling kris would be Isabelle's guardian, "I think she's getting-" Christian was cut off by young Isabelle running in carrying of course mittens, her pure white cat, he had pretty brown eyes and had been in the family for nearly 3 years "and how are you going to get him in to the school?" I asked lissa put her hand up and started jumping up and down like a school girl "yes lissa?" I said in a sturn voice mimicking a teacher I used to know back in Russia "mr belikov we will get mittens in because everybody loves me" she crossed her arms and smiled, "yes they do" Christian wrapped his arm around lissa, rose pretended to puke causing the girls to laugh "come on girls let's go before they kiss and make me blind" she picked the girls up and ran out the door, while me and Christian were left with their bags.

We all got on the plain with the girls, that includes the five guardians with lissa, to go to the academy were everything started, mine and Rosas relationship, my choice to be Christians guardian, were rose became a guardian all of it.


	42. Chapter 42 yes lots of times

Rpov

We got off the plain, Ariana in my arms and Edward in comrades, I saw the school I once thought of as prison but this time when I looked at the old stone of the church I saw Dimitri sitting and thinking about life, when I looked at the field I saw the many practices that made me what I was, I looked at my perfect and not perfect memory's, then if felt Dimitri's free arm around my waist "mama papa, is this were you first meet?" I looked at my daughter "no sweetie" Dimitri continued "I meet mama in a old street when she tried to fight me" we laughed "this is were they fell in love silly" Isabella said giggling, I put my head on my husbands shoulder "Bella your mother and father meet here" Dimitri said causing me to laugh loud "yes a lot of times" Christian shot me a look but lissa just laughed.

We walked the girls in to the school, me and Dimitri hand in hand then the worst thing happened "о нет не она(oh no not her)" I said under my breath and I could tell he had smiled for a second, we had taught Isabella some Russian were Kristina had known it like her own heart beat "девушки улыбаются и стоять прямо начальница идет(girls stand up strait the headmistress is coming) they both looked at each other than straitened "mama?" I stopped and when my daughter looked at me I mouthed "sorry" she groaned from the story's I had told her than became silent


	43. Chapter 43 bet ya 10 bucks

"Guardian Hathaway" headmistress bitch face came over "oh Kirova haven't you heard" I said sarcastically "I'm guardian rose belikov now" Dimitri squeezed my hand, a warning to keep my mouth shut "oh your highness" she bowed "please rise today is about my daughter not me" she striated and looked at the girls "your names?" She said a bit harshly for my liking "Kirova shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" I said trying to hide my annoyed look, the girls tried to hide there laugher and failed "aren't you on duty Hathaway?" She looked at mine and dimitys bundles and our hands "belikov and no" I scowled at her, Dimitri coughed clearing his throat "what rose means to say is were her to drop off our daughter, headmistress meet our daughter Kristina rhea belikov" Kristina smiled and put her hand out for her to shake but Kirova didn't take it

"so Hathaway you have been busy who's the moroi?" I felt Dimitri tense but we didn't get a chance to say anything "belikov and no miss Kirova actually I'm full dhompire so these are my parents" she guestured me and Dimitri while we were trying our hardest not to laugh ,"so is there any other questions I might answer for you, maybe you should show us to English you might learn how to be polite" Me and everyone else laughed even Dimitri no matter how hard he tried it was to cute "miss belikov Maybe you should go to detention!" Dimitri stopped for a second and put his guardian face on, he walked to his daughters side, "Kirova you know as well as me that was not insulting and that school hasn't started yet so you can not do that" I saw Kristina lean in close to Isabella and heard the words "school" and "going to be interesting" in Russian they giggled and linked hands "and headmistress Kirova this is my daughter Isabella rosealine ozara dragomir" Christian butted in, Kirova tilted her head than walked away with out another word.

I felt a hand on my shoulder than breath on my neck as I heard the words "ten bucks she runs away with a moroi than ends up with a solitary Russian god" I turned with a smile "Eddie!" He gave he a small hug trying not to squish Ariana "uncle Eddie!" The girls squeled and ran to him, he picked them up, even mittens "hay girls" he paused and looked at the cat "and boy" the girls giggled even more.


	44. Chapter 44 our little secret

Dpov

My little girl was going to be just like her mother I knew it from day one, but on her first day, come on, we were walking down the hall when my phone buzzed, I picked up "yes belikov speaking" I heard a lot of voices on the other end "dimka how is she?" I laughed "mama?" Kristina turned and jumped with joy "babushka! babushka!" She screamed until I passed her the phone.

The girls sat there for ten minuets talking to my family while me, Eddie and Christian carried the bags up to their rooms

Finally after what seemed like no time at all the girls had to go, lissa and Isabella were crying lissa held her daughter tight and Christian looked sad kneeling next to them rubbing his daughters back. While for me I was devastated to let my daughter go

, she was my little miracle and I didn't want her to go, but she had to, I could see my two girls wanted to cry but they both held in the tears to seem strong, rose got to her knees and squeezed our daughter tight "be polite ok? Don't be rude to everybody some guardians are nice, and if you need anything that isn't to troublesome go to Alberta" she was rambling "mama I will be ok" she hesitated "make sure to write ok every week" they pulled away then I walked over to hug my daughter, rose turned her head blinking away tears

, "Kristina you be good" I warned holding her tight "and no picking on Stan" rosa laughed a little, Kristina nodded, I leaned closer and passed her a small cellular phone that no one saw "if you get to home sick call, make sure you don't get caught, don't tell anyone but Bella ok" she nodded i continued to whisper " it's got mine and aunt lissas number on it ok but only use it sometimes, and be careful" she hugged me tighter "I love you papa" she said before we separated "I love you to baby" I kissed her cheeks then her forehead and nose "study hard I know you'll do well" she smiled and kissed my cheek than ran off to lissa and Christian to say good bye as me and rosa did with Isabella.


	45. Chapter 45 that

Rpov

Before the girls left Kristina walked over to me and Dimitri with a sad look on her face, we bent down to hug her one last time, "mama papa please look after them" she looked over to the twins in the pram "we will" me and Dimitri said together kissing our little girl before she ran off with her friend.

Lissa walked out in Christians arms while I stayed for a minute watching until the girls were gone "do you think they will be ok?" I asked without turning, I felt his arm around my shoulders "yes i do, they are both brave, amazing girls who take after there mothers" I leaned in to him "that's what I'm worried about".

**READ IMPORTANT**

**Hope you enjoyed I might continue a different story about Kristina and Isabella if you want and I know this was long but there was so much to explain like, why Dimitri Doesn't act his age in most of the books like seriously in the books he's 24-25 and he acts totally mature most of the time so I thought is lighten him up a bit, I was sad to not really mention his duster though :( If you liked it please say so I want to write but I'm afraid it's not good so if you have any advice, I know it takes effort to do it but plz do,**

**Ps I didn't marry off lissa and Christian because I feel that they would want to piss everyone off by having kids before hand (just my opinion of the couple) and I had to try and explain how comrade and rosa could have a kid or kids so I thought Lissa's healing might work if you have better ideas please tell I want to know **

**Oh and before I forget city of heavenly fires out tomoz omg soooooooooo happy **

**But seriously if you want that story about the kids just ask I would love you forever, I'm still in school and I just really want to know if I should drop writing or not **

**Love forever save yourself13**


	46. Last sacrifice info

Hay guys

please read this message. I know its **boring**, it's not something about rose and Dimitri **bla bla bla.** Trust me I know. I almost fell **asleep** writing this so I know. But it's important.** So take a breath.** Go on do it. Nice and long. If you did it your **awesome**. If you didn't your still **cool** but you still need to read this. Ok take a swig of **coffee or red bull or something** to keep you awake then come back. I will wait...**Ok get ready** to be bored in **3... 2... 1 **

I got some good comments on my story so I have decided after much thought to do another one. I don't know when it will be posted but I'm hoping it's soon. It's will take place about 9 years after the last chapter and it will be called they come first. Just thought you should know. If you want any more info on the story or how it's going just comment and I will get back to you. Ps this story will have most of the characters but will only have the point of view from Dimitri, rose and Kristina. There will also be a lot of new characters because of how long it will have been. There will be a couple new daughters and sons btw.

i would love to thank all the wonderful people who read my story. Its really sweet. Oh and I know it was a bit buggy. I'm working on that, there was a lot of spelling mistakes. Half were me the others were auto correct. I will make sure to read over the story more. Again thanks and I hope you enjoy the story when it comes out :)

**are you awake?, **tell me if you stayed awake. If you did you deserve this *walks over and gives you a massive high five*. If you didn't you probably gave up and have left already. Oh well. At least they tried.

**sincerely save yourself13**


End file.
